


The First Snowfall Reminds Me Of You

by elysianaurora



Series: Home Is Where You Are [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Thanksgiving, au kinda, coping with the death of a family member, mention of drug overdose, mention of self harm, mention of suicide, the boys help each other cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Part 2 of the Home Is Where You Are series.Weeks after Halloween, Yev wants to celebrate Thanksgiving but Mickey and Ian just don't do Thanksgiving. With the memories of Monica being too difficult to handle and Mickey's own secret reason for resenting the holiday, the couple now find themselves coming to terms and dealing with past experiences all so they can give their baby boy a better life than they themselves had.





	The First Snowfall Reminds Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends. I hope you have a good one. I don't have Thanksgiving here in my country so i do apologize for anything that seems off. i hope you all enjoy.

 

During winter, Chicago was a blanket of white with black trims of rooftops peeking through. There was a particular glum tinge of blue to the air and Ian hated it. But it wasn’t quite winter yet. It was mid November and the sepia filter hung low around the houses. This was the kind of weather Ian loved. It was cold at a chilly nine degrees that afternoon when he wrapped himself in his thick coat despite him and Mickey now having a car. Walking in the latter months of the year was hard, and so they had finally decided to fork out some of their savings to buy a car after a very frustrated Mickey had come home grumbling that his hair was frozen from his sweat.

 

He got into the old Buick Mickey had fallen in love with at the garage and quickly turned on the heat. “Fuck.” He muttered as he tried to warm his hands. Soon enough he was pulling away from the curb of their apartment building to pick up their son.

 

“Bean!!!!” Yev bellowed as he walked out the doors hopping into a run until he was catapulting himself into Ian’s arms.

 

Kissing the toddlers cheek and head, Ian held him in his arm, “Hey, Sprout. How was school?” He set the boy down as he took his backpack from him.

 

“Good. I got to play with George today!”

 

“Who’s George? I’ve never heard you talk about him before.” He said as he held Yev’s hand and walked toward the car.

 

“George is our class pet hamster!” Yev said loudly. Causing Ian to drop his hand instantly and hold him by the shoulders instead.

 

“Did you wash your hands?” Ian asked.

 

“George is clean, he doesn’t roll around in his poop.” Yev said popping the p in poop.

 

“Yeah but you have to wash your hands before you touch things that you’re going to eat, it’s just to be safe Yev.”

 

“Okay…can we have pizza rolls tonight?”

 

“What is it with you and your dad with pizza rolls, huh?” Ian asked remembering briefly what he would consider his and Mickey’s first date all but a decade before.

 

“It’s good stuff.” Yev said as Ian opened the car door and let him jump in so he could get buckled into his booster seat.

 

On the way home, the car usually stayed quiet because Yev usually either fell asleep or was too busy singing along to the music on the radio, but not today.

 

“Dad?” He asked softly drawing Ian’s attention because Yev almost never called him dad. Only when something was in his mind.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetness?” Ian asked as he stopped at the traffic light, looking into the rear-view mirror at Yev.

 

“Can I go to Mason’s for Fanksgiving?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Fanksgiving? I think you’re talking about Thanksgiving.” Ian said.

 

“That’s what I said.” Yev said stressing dramatically with his outstretched hands.

 

“Why do you want to go to Mason’s. You’re suppose to spend _Thanksgiving_ with you family, Yev. You don’t wanna spend it with us?”

 

“Mama said we don’t celebrate it…” he said sadly looking out the window.

 

“We could if you want.” Ian said.

 

“Really? I reeeeally want to.”

 

“Okay well then we’ll tell dad and we’ll make it a thing.” Ian smiled into the mirror as he looked back to toad putting the car in motion.

 

Yev was right, they didn’t celebrate thanksgiving, well not anymore. The time of the year was just always too hard for them. With the occasion, came memories of Ian’s mother, Monica, slashing her wrists and lying in a pool of her blood on the kitchen floor and well for Mickey, it was something he never talked about. Ian hadn’t been able to ever get the reason why Mickey hated the holiday so much but he never pushed him. He always gave Mickey the time he needed to come around on his own. But it looked like this year was going to be a whole lot different for them all. When Ian got home and turned to look at Yev, he was sure asleep in his booster seat clutching to the his Planes book that Fiona had gotten him for his birthday. He scooped the little boy into his arms threw his tiny backpack over his shoulder and went inside away from the cold.

 

It wasn’t very long until Mickey was coming him from the construction site. It was his last week on the site, meaning that when he came home he was usually too tired to anything other than eat, shower and go to bed. He walked into their small apartment to find Ian stirring a pot on the stove as he softly played music on his laptop. He walked to his fiancée wrapping his arms around his waist kissing at his bare shoulder then the spot between his shoulder blades that was covered by his tank top.

 

“Hey,” Ian said leaning into the touch.

 

“Hey,” Mickey kisses again at his shoulders before peering over into the pot, “What you making?”

 

“Chilli.” Ian said causing a groan from Mickey. “Don’t worry, it’s just for me. I just put the pizza rolls into the oven for you and Yev.” Ian said still looking down into the pot. It wasn’t unlike Ian to be quiet at this time of day. But it was unlike Ian to not fully forget the pot for a couple minutes to grab Mickey up and love him.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Mickey asked tugging at Ian’s shoulder to get him to turn around. Ian turned the stove off then turned to Mickey.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He wrapped his arms around the brunette burying his face in his shoulder.

 

“Ian…what’s wrong?” Mickey asked knowing his other half all too well. “Where’s Yev?” He asked now panicked.

 

“He’s in his room, he just had a bath and he’s putting on his clothes. It’s…Yev asked me something today and it just has me thinking…that’s all.”

 

“What did he ask?” Mickey said leaning onto the kitchen counter as Ian grabbed a bowl from the shelf.

 

“He asked if he could go to Mason’s for Thanksgiving…Svet told him we don’t celebrate and he wants to.”

 

Mickey sighed, “What did you tell him?”

 

“That if he wants to celebrate Thanksgiving then we will,” he looked away as he set his bowl onto the dinner table. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry? For what?”

 

“I should have asked you before I gave him an answer. I just saw how sad he got and I just wanted him to be happy.” Ian ran his hand down his face as he moved back to the oven to check the pizza rolls.

 

“Ian.” Mickey called, “Ian.” He said pulling Ian to look at him. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. If I was you I would have done the same thing. Look we’ll do what he wants but nothing big, a’right?”

 

“Yeah…Mick, I don’t know what it is you’d be going through but…”

 

“Ian, I’m not the only one who’ll be going through something. I can’t imagine it’ll be any easier for you, this will be your first thanksgiving since Monica died…are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Ian nodded embracing Mickey and then placing his lips against the brunette’s, “fuck, I love you.” Just then the timer for the pizza rolls dinged off and like clock work, Yev came barrelling out his bedroom, “Dad!” He yelled, “pizza rolls! Pizza rolls!” He chanted as he did some weird dance swaying his hands around and swishing his hips.

 

“The fuck are you doing, huh?” Mickey said grabbing the little boy up and placing a wet kiss on his cheek causing him to groan, “why do I feel like you’re happier to see the pizza rolls than you are to see me?”

 

“Because I am.” Yev laughed.

 

“Me too, kid. Me too.”

 

The three of them spent dinner laughing and talking about their days and ever so often Mickey would look at Ian just to make sure he was doing okay and he was sure to find Ian looking at him trying to do the same. Mickey knew it was about that time in the relationship that he should tell Ian just the reason why Thanksgiving was one of the hardest times of the year for him. In fact, it probably was well overdue, with the almost ten years they’ve been together. So, he decided he’d do it that night. Rip the bandaid off, just blurt it out.

 

He jumped in the shower as Ian went to put Yevgeny to bed and wished that the hot water that he was so thankful for could wash away what tension he had built up in his shoulders or the anxiety that he was radiating. By the time Ian had came to lean against the bathroom door Mickey was clad in his navy blue and green striped boxers and his favourite light grey T-shirt as he hunched over the sink brushing his teeth.

 

“You okay?” Ian asked looking at his fiancée.

 

Which a mouth filled of his toothbrush and froth, Mickey found it easiest the lie, so he nodded his head as he bent down to spit. Ian walked in grabbing up his own toothbrush and getting work cleaning his teeth. Mickey had finished and leaned on the sink while Ian continued. And from the corner of his eye, Ian could tell Mickey had something he wanted to say. After years of being in love with the man he knew when something was at the tip of his tongue. He also knew that he had to wait it out, let Mickey say it when he could. He had learned the hard way so long ago that he couldn’t push Mickey, well not all the time.

 

“It’s when she died.” Mickey finally said when Ian rinsed his mouth and picked up the hand towel to dry his face.

 

“What?” He asked lost in confusion.

 

“Thanksgiving…it’s around that time that my mom died. The day before actually.”

 

“Mick..” Ian let out in a hushed whisper as he stepped closer to Mickey.

 

“We never really celebrated it…unless Terry was in jail or on a run. If he was, then she’d send Tony and Jaimie out to steal whatever they can so we could at least have a decent meal for one day of the year.” He said chuckling a little at the memory despite the tears that were welling up in his eyes, “I mean, she wasn’t Mother of the Year but she tried….well at least when she was sober. That year was the first Thanksgiving Terry had been home for in five years. She had gotten so accustomed for the five years before celebrating that she mentioned it the day before. That’s how Terry found out we did it without him every year…he-he…fuck.” Mickey couldn’t finish as the tears betrayed the brims of his eyes and they started streaming down his face. Ian wrapped one arm around his back while the other wiped away the tears falling.

 

“Mick…we don’t have to if you-” Ian began saying.

 

“No..I’ve kept this for too long.” He took in a deep breath before continuing. “That night he beat her. He took the baseball bat Jaimie stole for me to practice for little league and he beat the shit out of her. Busted up her face and her might have even broke a couple ribs. Screamed that if we wanted to celebrate thanksgiving without him well then so be it. And then he left. Iggy and I found her in her room later…she took a bunch of pills and shot a bunch of heroin. Iggy thought she was just out cold but I knew…I called Uncle Ronny and well I don’t even know what they did with her body. Dad didn’t come back until two days later.”

 

“Fucking hell, Mickey. How old were you?”

 

“Eight? I don’t know….Terry didn’t even ask what happened but I guess Uncle Ronny must have told him. Things were quiet after that and then Mandy started getting older and she started _growing_ and then every thanksgiving after that he’d get so drunk he’d mistake Mandy for mom.” Mickey said rubbing his hand over his face like he was trying to wipe away the memories of all the times he was helpless to save his sister from the full wrath of their father.  Ian’s heart pained in his chest as he watched the man he love try his hardest to keep it together.

 

“Mickey…we don’t have to do this. We’ll try to come up with a explanation to tell Yev.”

 

“No, Ian.” Mickey said, “I’m not lying to him. It’s just better if he doesn’t know, but I’m not making up some story to tell him okay? I’m in this…I wanna give him what I never got to have.”

 

“I do to.”

 

“Well then that’s what we’re gonna do then. He deserves a family holiday.”

 

Ian turned facing Mickey properly, he held Mickey’s face in the palms of his hand, “thank you.” He whispered softly.

 

Mickey’s brow furrowed, “thank you? For what?”

 

“For telling me that. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Ian said closing the distance and kissing Mickey’s lips softly.

 

“Well it’s not like your family has a better track record with the holiday.”

 

Ian chuckled, “Yeah I guess you’re right” his small smile quickly fading from his face as he saw images of Monica lying on the floor of the kitchen in a pool of her own blood.

 

“Fuck I’m sorry.” Mickey said quickly realising just what was going through Ian’s head.

 

“It’s okay Mick…it’s not like I wasn’t already thinking of her.” Mickey pulled him by his T-shirt bringing him closer to stand between his legs. He looked up into Ian’s eyes, then back down to his lips, then back up again into his eyes almost asking permission. Ian knew that whenever Mickey did that, he was simply letting Ian know _I love you, I don’t know how to help you but I’m willing to do whatever._ It was like their own little language they had learnt over the years. Ian nodded slightly as he closed the distance between the lips. He pressed into the warmth of Mickey wrapping his arms around his fiancée. This is where they both belonged, home, safe from all the shit that has happened, is happening or will happen in the future.

 

* * *

 

The weeks dwindled away quickly and the event that Yevgeny couldn’t stop pestering his parents about was quickly approaching. It was the day before and Mickey drove down to the school to pick Yevgeny up for early dismissal. It was about fifteen minutes after school had been dismissed and Mickey found that he was still waiting outside for Yev who hadn’t ran out like he usually did. He looked around the yard only to find a few stragglers and couple moms with their kids in the playground. Worry took over him like it would any normal parent. His heart started pounding when he climbed the steps of the building and started gunning for Yev’s class. His worry quickly dissipated as he pushed the door open to find Yev sitting at his desk idly drawing with his crayons.

 

“Hey buddy, I’ve been waiting like fifteen minutes outside for you. You had me worried.” He said walking in and kneeling at his son’s feet.

 

Yev’s bottom lip poured, a trait he clearly learned from Ian. “Ms Kaley wanted to see you, so she made me wait in here.” Mickey then looked up at the woman who was walking back into the class.

 

“Ah, Mr Milkovich. It’s good to see you.” She said reaching her hand out to shake his.

 

He awkwardly gripped her hand and then pulled away securing them in his back pockets. “Uh, Yev said you wanted to see me.”

 

“Yes, well actually I was expecting the Uh…redhead, he usually picks Yev up”

 

“Working late. Did Yev do something wrong? If it’s the picking his nose and running people around with his booger thing. We’re working on it at home.” Mickey said in defence of the nasty habit Yev had taken a liking to.

 

She laughed a little as she took a seat and gestured for him to do the same. “No…it’s not the boogers thing…although I’d appreciate it if he’d cut that out.” Mickey shot Yev a look like _cut that shit out_.

 

“It’s actually about his home situation…I heard some chatter among the children and it’s my duty to meet with parents or guardians and discuss these things.”

 

“ _Home situation?_ ” Mickey asked his eyebrows climbing high on his forehead. He already knew sound of this tune.

 

“Yes…I heard Yev tell kids about his mother’s girlfriend…the _whore_. And his father’s boyfriend…I just don’t think that this is the place he should be bringing those kind of relationships or words.”

 

“ _Those kind of of relationships?_ Why don’t you just go out and ask me what you want to, huh?”

 

She breathed in taking his hostility calmly, “Okay…Who is Ian?”

 

“The redhead.” Mickey answered bluntly.

 

“Yes…and what is his relationship to Yevgeny. In his file it says…guardian.”

 

“Ian’s Yev’s Dad.” Mickey answered as he looked at Yev who was leaning against him.

 

“I thought you were the father.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Oh…I see. And you and Ian are involved?”

 

“Yes. We’re engaged.”

 

“Who is Nika?”

 

“His step mother.” Mickey said looking at the woman who clearly had judgement all over her face. Sure Mickey wasn’t entirely happy that when Svetlana’s relationship with Kev and V plummeted to the ground, that Nika had conveniently showed back up in Chicago. But he couldn’t be pissed about it either, because after all Nika did actually care for his son. So he didn’t fight it when Svetlana broke the news of their quick engagement or the rushed wedding two weeks after. He also knew that beside it being about the supposed “love” Svetlana claimed they had, it had a lot to do with the $80 million dollars Nika now had sitting in the bank after her rich viagroid kicked the bucket and left her every last dime of his including the mansion he owned in Lake Forest.

 

“She’s married to….”

 

“Svetlana…his mother. Look why am I being interrogated? Yev lives with me and Ian every other week. Other than that he lives with his mother and Nika. It’s an arrangement we have that works. And it doesn’t matter what house he is at but he is loved. No matter what. And sure I’ll talk to him about the whore comment. It’s something he’s heard from me. And I take the blame for that. But no matter if I don’t like Nika, she loves him. She looks after him like if he was her own so I have no issue with that. So if you’re done judging me and my family, I have fucking Pies to go make with my kid for thanksgiving tomorrow.” Mickey said as he grabbed Yev’s bag off his table and lifted the boy off the floor.

 

 

When Ian got home that night he found Mickey and Yev in the kitchen putting together their pies to just stick them in the oven the next day. Yev was rubbing at his tired eyes as he helped Mickey. “Hey Sprout, isn’t it past you bedtime?”

 

“I wanna help Dad.” He said as Ian kissed his head. Ian then reached over kissing Mickey’s cheek as he reached into the bowl of grated cheese and took a bit shoving it into his mouth.

 

“Come on buddy, time to bathe.” Ian said.

 

“But I wanna heeeelp.” He whined.

 

“Yev…go bathe.” Mickey said sternly, “I’m almost done. I just have to put the plastic on these and put them in the fridge. Go on.” Ian took a reluctant Yev to the bathroom then he helped get into the tub to clean himself.

 

While Yev idly played with the bubbles and his rubber duck he said softly, “Dad cursed Ms Kaley today.”

 

“Dad did what?!” Ian asked turning abruptly from where he was taking his pills at the bathroom sink.

 

“He cursed her. She got him really mad.” He said swishing the water around.

 

“What did she do to get him mad?” Ian said sitting in the closed toilet beside the tub.

 

“She told him that I said Nika was a whore.”

 

“Yev…you don’t use that kind of language.” Ian reprimanded.

 

“Dad already told me not to say it at school.”

 

“How about you don’t say it…ever. Especially not about Nika…she loves you.”

 

“But uncle Iggy says it’s true.”

 

“Uncle Iggy doesn’t know his head form his elbow.” Ian said picking up the towel, “come one you’ve been in there long enough.”

 

Mickey had finished putting the pies away by the time Yev was ready for bed. They both tucked him in as he told them just how excited he was for all the food he could eat the next day. It was later when Ian and Mickey were standing under the spray of the shower that Ian decided to bring up what he and Yev talked about. “So you cursed Ms Kaley…huh?” Ian asked causing Mickey to stop the circular motions of his hand that was washing Ian’s back.

 

“Yev tell you that?” Mickey asked as Ian turned to face him.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Bitch had it coming. She wanted to discuss ‘his home situation’ like if his family is too fucked up. I’m tired of that bitch judging us.”

 

“She said that? His home situation?”

 

“Yeah…and she also said in reference to Yev talking about his mother’s girlfriend and his dad’s boyfriend that the school isn’t a place for ‘those kind of relationships’” Mickey said defending his choice of vulgar words to the teacher.

 

“Fucking bitch.” Ian muttered in a agreement with  Mickey.

 

“Exactly.” Mickey and Ian switched places so Ian could get under that water, “bitch had it coming.”

 

They both got out the shower surprisingly without having shower sex simply because they were both too tired, got dressed and was getting under their covers when Ian asked the question he had wanted to since he walked into the apartment. “Are you okay?”

 

Mickey looked up from where he was pulling back their covers to get in, “Yeah. I’m lil pissed about that bitch at Yev’s school. But I’m fine…you?”

 

Ian just shrugged crawling under the covers. Mickey froze standing beside the bed looking at Ian, “What’s that mean?”

 

“Come closer…. I’m trying.” Mickey climbed in and snuggled closer to Ian, “I’m trying to be okay…but…I don’t know. Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing her.” Ian said as he lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. Mickey reaches over turning Ian’s lamp off causing the only light in the room to be from Mickey’s lamp. He then lay back down beside him draping one arm over Ian as he snuggled his face in the crook of Ian’s neck. He kissed at the skin before whispering, “I’m okay…but I keep seeing my mom when I close my eyes too.”

 

“I hope nothing ever happens to Svetlana…or Nika for that matter. I don’t want Yev to have to go through this.” Ian said.

 

“Yeah…never thought I’d say it but I hope those two bitches live long lives.” Mickey muttered causing Ian to chuckle.

 

Ian’s arms tightened around Mickey and breathed in deeply before exhaling. “Tomorrow’s going to be good. We’re taking back Thanksgiving. Making new memories.”

 

“Why are you such a sappy piece of shit?” Mickey laughed.

 

“You love it.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Fuck I love hearing you say those two words. I can’t wait until April when you’re saying it in front our family.” Ian thought aloud.

 

“You ever think back in the day, this is where we’d be?” Mickey asked.

 

“No…when we first started…honestly. I thought I’d end up in the army and you….”

 

“Either in jail or running from the feds. I wish Terry could see me now. All this, it’s the biggest fucking middle finger to him.”

 

“Fuck him.” Ian said into the night. Just then the alarm clock on the side of the bed beeped once at the turning of the hour, Ian looked over to 12:00am.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Mickey.”

 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Ian.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ian woke the next morning to the warm hand that was rubbing at his sides…or maybe it was the toddler who was yelling “Happy Thanksgiving” in his ears. He rolled over to find Mickey tucked closely to his body with his face in his pillow as he covered his ears from the yells.

 

“Wake up! Wake up!” Yev yelled. For his young age though it was always said that he was quite intuitive. So that morning when Mickey did eventually turn over to face his son, and the little boy saw his father’s face he had to ask, “Dad…are you okay?”

 

Mickey’s eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and maybe any random person who didn’t know the brunette well enough would have just chocked it up to _being tired_. But the man’s son and fiancé knew better, “Were you crying?” Yev’s voice was small but worried. Ian looked over at Mickey taking in the sight Yevgeny had noticed, and at the look of the red puffiness he immediately was reminded of the events of a mere three hours before.

 

_They had just fallen asleep, when the sounds started. First, it was a few inaudible whispers but from the moment it became a whimper and then more of a desperate call of words, Ian jolted awake. He found Mickey tugging on his T-shirt as he gripped tightly with white knuckles, a furrowed brow that hung over his squeezed eyes and a prominent pout on his lips. “Mick?” He called softly._

_“Come back…” was the only response he received._

_“Mick wake up…you’re dreaming.” Ian’s hand brushed Mickey’s cheek as he attempted to wake the other man in the most gentle way he could._

_“Ma…Ma! Come back…breathe!” Ian couldn’t bear the sight when he noticed the tears seeping out the corner of his lover’s eyes._

_“Mickey! Wake up!” He shook him a bit more forcefully. Mickey startled awake, but when he finally came to, he gripped tighter to Ian’s T-shirt burying his face in Ian’s chest. The sobs came quickly and he knew this was a consequence of telling Ian and opening that can of worms but it was something he needed to do. And Ian was all but ready to take Mickey’s burden, he was ready to engulf him in his arms and hold him for however long Mickey needed._

“Sprout, come here.” Ian said pulling Yev down to sit between them. Mickey had specifically made it clear to Ian that under no circumstances was his son to know the shit life he lived. He never wanted that darkness touching his kid. However he and Ian had come to the agreement that they would let the boy know about his grandmother. Well not the entire truth but some of it. “You know how we celebrate birthdays and Mama and Nika celebrate their wedding day every year because those are happy days?” Ian asked.

 

Yev nodded as he looked between Ian and Mickey. However Mickey had eyes locked on Ian admiring the way Ian softened around the edges and became so timid with their son. “Well when someone dies those days are also remembered but it sometimes makes the family sad. You get what I mean?” He searched the child’s eyes to see if he understood what he meant, quickly enough Yev nodded with realisation, “who died?” He asked with as much worry a child like him could convey. Ian looked over at the raven haired man gauging if he wanted to take over. Mickey’s eyes begged Ian to continue in his place.

 

“Well years and years ago Dad’s mom died the day before thanksgiving…so today he’s remembering her.” Ian tried his absolute best to explain it to Yev because he wanted to prepare him in the case that Mickey may not be able to hold it together for the entire day.

 

“And he’s sad?” His voice small.

 

“Yeah, baby, Dad’s a bit sad today.”  Yev immediately dove onto Mickey wrapping his arms around him. Mickey hugged tightly as he whispered a _Thank you_ to Ian.

 

* * *

 

The day consisted of both Ian and Mickey cooking in the kitchen while Yev said he was working on a ‘surprise’ for them. Ian rolled his eyes as he stuck two pies into the oven. He had a pretty decent idea of what Yev was doing but he didn’t prod instead he just played along. Ever so often he looked on at a Mickey to ensure he was okay because in all honesty, since he had heard about Mickey’s mother he had lost all concern for himself. He found himself preoccupied with Mickey’s feelings rather than his own, which helped him not sink into the sadness that usually came with the day. And maybe Ian had no clue that his fiancé was doing the exact same thing. Mickey’s mind was preoccupied with keeping his eye on Ian making sure he was okay. This was his first thanksgiving after Monica had died after all, it was bound to conjure up memories.

 

It was just before Nika and Svetlana arrived that Yev came out his bedroom with his hands hidden behind his back, “What you got there, Sprout?” Ian asked as he spotted the toddler rocking on his feet quietly in the doorway. Yev then grinned as he walked to Mickey holding out a folded paper. Mickey couldn’t help but smile as he stared down as the master piece that was Yev’s art. He gazed at all the stick figures surrounding what looked like their dining room table. It was one of those proud dad moments when you look at a drawing your kid did and you swear to God it’s the most artistic thing you’d ever seen even if in reality if looked like a chicken scratched it… well this was Mickey’s moment like that. He swear Yev was like the next Picasso or something. He knelt down in front Yev getting at eye level. In the drawing there was Mickey and Ian with Yevgeny sitting between them while Nika and Svetlana sat opposite and a little brown blob with legs.

 

“What’s that?” Mickey asked.

 

Yev blushed as he said, “a kitten…I want one for Christmas.”

 

“Already thinking about Christmas, huh?” Mickey asked as he opened the card to reveal the message scrawled haphazardly _Be Happi. I lov you Dad._ Mickey’s grin grew wider as he pulled Yev into a hug kissing his head. “I love you too, Yev.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner went by mostly without a hitch. Well if you exclude Yevgeny almost knocking an entire tray of mini pumpkin pies that Svetlana made over. And the fact that Svetlana and Mickey had gotten into a heated argument because she made the comment that American football really made no sense. That remark only fuelled a half Russian, half Ukrainian argument. Ian hadn’t even known until that moment that Mickey was so fluent in the language. But when it all calmed down they settled around the television to enjoy some sappy lifetime holiday special that Ian had chosen much to Mickey’s dismay. Mickey glanced around the living space. He took in the site of his ex-wife sitting on the recliner in the corner with her own wife in her lap. If anyone told him that he’d remotely consider saying he liked Svetlana he would have told him to fuck off straight to Hell. But here he sat actually thinking to himself that the woman wasn’t that bad at all…well despite her awful fashion sense in Mickey’s opinion and her incessant need to always be in control.

 

She and Nika laughed and talked with Ian who was Skyping his family on their old laptop even though they lived less that ten blocks away. When Ian had explained to them that he and Mickey wanted their first thanksgiving to be small and quiet they were more than understanding…well maybe because in return Ian promised to let Fiona plan their wedding reception. Mickey then looked at his son who was contentedly curled up in the couch sucking on one thumb watching television while the other hand idly twisted in the hem of Ian’s T-shirt.

 

These weren’t the kind of memories he associated with the thought of thanksgiving but he was damn happy that this was his life now. He didn’t have to fear Terry getting pissed drunk and beating on anyone, or have to listen to Mandy’s stifled sobs through their thin bedroom wall. Terry was gone, locked away far from his family. His life was no longer a big violent mess and he could stop and think about his mother and he knew she’d appreciate a day like this and he’d definitely missed her but missing her was something he could weather. Both him and Ian could weather that storm of missing their dead mothers together. And he was perfectly contented with his life and the thought of dealing with his problems with Ian.

 

And maybe the day would have been better if Mandy was there to spend it with them but even though he missed his baby sister he could smile knowing she was perfectly safe where she was in her apartment in New York. And with the promise that she’d be by to visit for Christmas had Mickey experiencing the strange feeling of _‘being excited to see a family member’_. A feeling he never grew up knowing.

 

“Look Dad!” Yev shouted pointing out the window, yanking Mickey out of his reverie, “it’s snowing outside!”

 

Soon enough they were all bundled in coats and making their way outside. Yev ran into the falling snow giggling with arms outstretched while Nika ran after him trying to catch him as Svetlana snapped endless pictures on her phone.

 

Ian nudged Mickey with his shoulder offering him a small smile, “Is it what you expected?”

 

“No…better. You?” Mickey asked lighting a cigarette to warm him up.

 

“Definitely better.” Ian said as he stepped behind Mickey snaking his arms around the shorter man’s waist and rest his chin on Mickey’s shoulder. “The first snowfall… reminds me of my mom.”

 

“Really?...me too.” Mickey said as he took another drag of his smoke.

 

“What?” Ian asked bending his head so that he could see Mickey’s face from behind him.

 

“Yeah…Ma always liked a white Thanksgiving… She said some shit about if the first snowfall happened on thanksgiving it was some sign of luck…that there were better things to come. Why does it remind you of Monica?”

 

Ian inhaled deeply, “that night…when we rushed her to the hospital. The walk from Kev’s truck to the ER is when the first snow fell…”

 

“The first snow…” Mickey repeated Ian’s words.

 

“A sign of better things to come.” Ian said with the thought that things couldn’t possibly get better. He was as happy as he could ever be right where he was…but then he thought of the April to come. In April he’d finally be married to Mickey. That was their better thing to come.

 

Almost as though Mickey could read his mind the brunette said, “I can’t wait to be married to you.”

 

“I can’t wait either…think of all the Thanksgivings we’ll have.”

 

“You mean this is a yearly thing?” Mickey teased earning him a jab in the belly from Ian before the redhead tightened his arms around his lover and kissed at his neck.

 

And even though later that night when they curled up in bed post ‘ _I’m thankful for this body part and this body part’_ sex, Ian broke down sobbing at the thought that he’d never get to see his mother again (no matter how much of a waste of space she was), Mickey held him through it comforting him and loving him.

 

And all the pain they would ever have to face seemed like nothing if they had to do it together. After all they had already been through so much before. So they both stood under the first snowfall both thinking that whatever hell would come their way, it was nothing once they were standing beside each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end. Please leave comments of what you'd like to see for this series.


End file.
